Next Step
by CarlitosLover
Summary: When you look my way nothing left to say just the way that I feel. It's all I can do not to touch you lips, not to kiss your face. Nothing left to say. Lets take it to the next step. 'Cause we've never been there before. Lets take it to the next step. 'Cause my heart can't take anymore. (T for swearing in later chapters) KOGAN with a dash of Jarlos
1. Step1:We Were Just 2 Friends Having Fun

This story was inspired by Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt's song "Next Step".

This took me forever to write. This is the first installment.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Big Time Rush. Nor do I own the song "Next Step". If I did, it wouldn't be on Nickelodeon.

Guys I met Big Time Rush last weekend! August 11, 2013! At their Milwaukee Concert! I almost died! o.o

Anyway on to the story!

* * *

Step 1: We Were Just Two Friends Having Fun

I was hanging out by the Palmwoods' Pool, the greatest pool in Hollywood, it was so gorgeous. My best friends, James and Carlos, were trying to hit on the Jennifers again, failing miserably. The Jennifers were very rude girls who wouldn't pay attention to you unless you were famous. Well we kind of are we have already been on three tours and played to sold out arenas, but I guess that wasn't good enough for the Jennifers. Not like it bothers me at all. I never really liked them.

Kendall, my other (and favorite) best friend was sitting in a chair next to me sunbathing. I have been in love with Kendall since middle school when he stuck up for me in front of my tormentors and protected me. We have been best friends since then. He is like the leader of our group. He protects us like a father even if he is the youngest out of all of us. He is by far the handsomest, James may have 'the face' but James showed to much confidence. Kendall is handsome because he's modest, he does not see how handsome, beautiful, and hot he is. No matter how many times his fans tell him differently. He is talented, amazing, sweet, nice, smart, thoughtful, protective and the reason we are all here.

Four years ago we were in Minnesota just watching TV as James dreamed of being famous. When James' chance came Kendall made sure we got him there. When the producer said he hated James and he had no talent Kendall got in his face and yelled at him and sang him a giant turd song. The producer said he like Kendall but Kendall refused to go unless his buds went with him and he had to make them a singing group. So here we are, a singing group, with Gustavo Rocque as our producer.

"Hey, Logan!" Someone yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. I look to see Kendall in the pool holding a water gun. I was so out of it I didn't know Kendall moved. I normally know everything he does. I call it 'Kendar'.

"What, Kendall?" I tried to act annoyed but he just smiled. Ah, that made me melt like ice cream on a hot day.

"Water fight!" He yelled and squirted me with the water gun. Oh it's on! I laughed and ran to the pool jumping in and tackling Kendall below the water.

The water fight seemed to last forever and it was getting late and everyone else had plans so the only people left in the pool were Kendall and i and right now I was winning in the water fight. This was so fun! Its been awhile since me and him did anything just the two of us. Kendall pushed the water gun away from me and started tickling me. He knows that is my weakness. I saw away trying to get away from him but he was to fast. He caught up to me and pushed me against the wall of the pool and continued to tickle me as I laughed and begged him to stop. He was laughing along with me then he abruptly stopped. But his hands stayed on my waist. I looked at him to see him looking at me in a way I have never seen him look at me before. I watched his eyes flicker to my lips. My breath caught. He leaned his head closer and just as our lips were about to touch we were both hit in the face with a beach ball. We both turned to see Carlos and James looking at us smirking.

"Dinner time, boys," James said. Kendall got away from me and left following James. I felt the blood run to my face. Carlos grinned at me.

"Tell me all about it tonight, 'kay, Logie?" Carlos is the only one who knew about my Kendall problem. "It's fish stick friday!" He said excitedly and I followed him to our apartment 2J with only one sentence in my mind:

_What just happened?_

* * *

So guys that was Step 1! Tell me what you thought! Step 2 will be up sortly!


	2. Step 2: Couldn't Take My Mind Off Of You

Second Part of Next Step!

This story was inspired by Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt's song "Next Step".

These stories took me a little while to write but it was a good idea to me, I hope it turns out okay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, unfortunately. I do not own the song "Next Step", sadly.

* * *

Step 2: Couldn't Take My Mind Off Of You

I stared at my fish sticks on my plate, not really eating. I just kept thinking about Logan. Was I really going to kiss him? Why was I thinking that? Why was I _doing_ that? Could I be...? No, no I can't be. Can I? I shake my head and pickup a fish stick. I felt eyes on me and I know I was acting weird but I can't help it. I've never felt like this before, especially towards another male.

"Kendall are you okay?" I heard whispered to me by James. I nodded at first but then started to shake my head.

"I feel sick. I'm going to bed." i said then got up and left to go to my room.

When I closed the bedroom door to mind and Logan's joined room I leaned against the door. Why can't I stop thinking about that brown haired, brown eyed beauty? Did I just think he was beautiful? Yes. Yes, Hortence Logan Mitchell is beautiful. I groan and walk over to my bed and flop down on it, lying on my stomach burying my face into my pillow. I hear a small knock on my door. I hope it wasn't Logan, well he wouldn't knock it was his room as well after all.

"Go away," I said to the person, but it was muffled by my pillow. I heard a soft chuckle and the door opening. Now I really knew it wasn't Logan because of the chuckle. Logan doesn't chuckle like that, his chuckle is gorgeous. Wow, I know exactly how Logan chuckles? I shake my head and sit up a bit and look at my intruder. James.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" He asked me sitting on Logan's bed. I sighed and sat up, knowing full well he wasn't going to leave until I explain it. James and I are similar in many ways, this being one.

"Logan and I almost kissed. I mean I almost kissed Logan." I admitted and looked down, but glanced at his reaction. He was just smiling at me.

"I know, Kendall, I saw. I'm asking why?" James' voice said to me. "You never told me you were gay."

"I'm not!" I said, too fast, and too defensively. "At least I don't think I am. I don't know, James. I'm so confused." I groaned and put my head in my hands. I heard James sigh.

"Well let me help. Tell me what went through your head in that pool." I sighed and groaned once more, looking at James. His eyes told me he really wanted to help me.

"I was tickling him and he was laughing and his face was getting all scrunched up it was really adorable." I smiled and laughed at the memory but then my eyes widened and I swallowed. "I was wondering what it would be like to kiss him, then you guys threw a ball at my head," I shot him a look and he put up his hands defensively, "and now I can't stop thinking about him." My head snapped up to James' all the pieces coming together. Why did I want to kiss him? Why am I thinking about him like this? I understand now. "I love him," James smiled really wide and toothy.

"There ya go! Now go get him." He got up and patted me on the shoulder then turned to leave. I fell back on my bed thinking those words over and over again.

I love him.

_I_ love him.

I _love_ him.

I love _him_.

I decided I would deal with this in the morning though. My drowsiness filling my eyes as I kept picturing Logan in my mind they way he looked in the pool. I changed into my pajama shorts, and went to bed and fell asleep and for the first time I dreamt about being with Logan.

* * *

So how was it? I know these aren't very long but I was thinking about putting them all into a one shot deal. The whole story is written. I just decided this was the best. :D Please Review and let me know what you think!

~Alexis


	3. Step3: Is When U Put Your Arms Around Me

This next chapter gets a little dark, just saying.

This is the next part of Next Step.

This story was inspired by Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt's "Next Step".

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, or their song "Next Step".

* * *

Step 3: Is When You Put Your Arms Around Me

I don't know what is going on with Kendall, he has been acting weird since the whole pool incident. Maybe he regretted it and felt embarrassed. That does make since because he isn't gay, and he did almost kiss me. I sighed deeply as I watched the History Channel thinking about "Tall, Blonde, and Eyebrows". The pain was just sitting in my heart at the thought of him ignoring me forever because he almost kissed me. What if this ruined our relationship?

"So tell me what happened," Carlos' voice made me jump out of my thoughts and make me drop the remote. "No one's here Kendall hasn't been out since dinner and James left to go party with Guitar Dude," his voice shook, and that's understandable. I looked at him to see him sitting down beside me eating a corn dog.

I sighed and told him everything. Carlos was smiling widely when I finished telling him. He was bouncing up and down like a little kid in a candy story.

"Maybe he loves you, too, Logie!" I snorted, and bent to pick up the dropped remote. Yeah, like that would actually happen. I'm never that lucky. "I'm serious! Maybe that's what you saw in his eyes that you didn't recognize!"

"When did you start thinking like that?" I watched as he blushed. I smiled at Carlos' little secret. "Yeah, okay Carlos. Kendall loves me." I said sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"I believe he does." With that he walked away and from the sound of it, went to bed.

By the time I decided I would go to bed Kendall was already curled up sleeping and looking so God dang adorable. I took off my shirt smiling at his sleeping form and changed into my pajama pants and crawled into my bed dreaming peacefully about the pool.

_Kendall kissed me greedily and pulled me against him as close as he could get me. My arms went around his neck and the sparks kept flying everywhere. Fireworks were going off in my head. Kendall removed his lips from mine and started kissing my neck. I moaned and grabbed a handful of his gorgeous blonde locks pulling him closer to me. I felt his teeth nibble my skin as his tongue snuck out and licked my neck. I moaned his name. He pulled away and told me he loved me. I smiled and was about to say it back when he grabbed my shoulder and shook me._

_"Logan," he said shaking me. "Logan._ _Logan_._" _

"LOGAN!" I snapped my eyes open and sat straight up and looked around for the man calling my name, ready to yell at them for waking me out of an amazing dream. I saw Kendall crouched on the ground looking at me trying to fight back tears. I immediately softened when I looked at him. He was way to beautiful to cry.

"What?" My sleepy voice asked him, full of concern along with it.

"I had a bad dream..." He was looking down at his hands now, like he was embarrassed about having a bad dream, it was adorable. He is adorable.

"Tell me about it, Kenny." I said, a little more strength in my voice, he looked at me, and smiled weakly at the nickname.

"It started out great, like a real fantasy," he sighed at the memory which got me curious, "but things changed. My dad came back..." His voice trailed off. He need not say any more. He knows I understand.

His dad was a horrible, sick, human being. I remember him climbing into my window in Minnesota some nights with bruises or blood on his face. I always fixed him up and he'd climb into my bed to sleep for the rest of the night, sleep away his pain. I still remember the last encounter he had with his father.

{FLASHBACK}

There was a tap on my window that woke me out of a dream. I groaned, but quickly rushed to my window knowing what was out there. I threw open the window and helped Kendall threw. He fell to the floor in a heated mess with blood all over his body and bruises and cuts everywhere. He never looked this bad. He had so much blood all over him I panicked thinking he might actually need the hospital this time.

"Oh my God! Kendall! What happened!?" I crouched down beside him and tried to bring him up, but he just lied there shaking.

"The-the cops came. Oh God, Logan! There was blood everywhere...I didn't do anything!" Kendall grabbed me into a hug and just sobbed into my chest. Something really bad happened. I started shaking along with him, freaked out at what is going on. "He pushed me down the stairs," he said through his sobs. "He had a...a gun pointed at me..." I inhaled sharply, as he continued to sob. Was he shot!? "Then blood splattered everywhere and he-he fell down beside me... the cops came..." His father killed himself? He always seemed so pleased in beating Kendall. I held him tighter as tears started running down my face. "The cops let me leave, I couldn't stay there...Katie...oh God! Katie! Logan what am I supposed to do? She's only 6..." He sobbed even harder.

We sat there for an hour before we both calmed down. I got Kendall off the floor and let him shower after I cleaned his cuts and gave him a pair of my pajama bottoms. I crawled into my bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for him to get done. He didn't say anything to me, just crawled in beside me and turned his back to me and went to sleep.

{END FLASHBACK}

I looked at him with sad and understanding eyes. I watched him sniffle and look at me pleadingly.

"But Kendall...he is gone." Kendall nodded but I saw a tear escape and run down his face. I scooted over in my bed and he crawled in. I couldn't take seeing Kendall like that. I expected him to turn away like he always did, but I felt his arms go around my waist and pull me into his bare chest. My stomach was tingling with the sparks that were flying through my body. My hands were lying on his chest, sending butterflies to my stomach at the feel of his hard chest.

"Thanks, Logie." Were the last words I heard before drifting off into a blissful sleep along side the love of my life.


	4. Step 4: We Weren't Just Friends Anymore

I hope this story is turning out okay o.o

This story was inspired by Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt's leaked song "Next Step".

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, or "Next Step", or "Featuring You".

This is NOT the last step. If you heard the song you will understand that there is 8 of them. But there will be 9 chapters.

* * *

Step 4: We Weren't Just Friends Anymore

When I woke up in the morning I felt warm breath on my chest. Logan looked so peaceful in his sleep with a small smile on his face. Why is he so adorable? I pull him closer and his smile widened and he snuggled into me.

This is the first time we slept like this. I used to sleep in his bed maybe three times a week before we moved here, before my father died. But I have never cuddled with him. The sparks that are flying are crazy, it makes me just want to kiss him senseless.

Logan has always been there for me just like I have always been there for him with his bullies in middle school and him with my father. We were there for each other. Why couldn't I see before how much I loved him? Looking back on it I guess I always thought I did. My heart would quicken at the sight of him and the urge to protect him was always strong, but I never connected it with love. I should really talk to him about it. I am a Knight and I always try to get what I want.

I heard him sigh deeply and watched him open his eyes. I beamed down at him.

"Morning, Logie-bear." He grumbled and rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes, but I didn't unwrap myself from him.

"Is it morning already?" His sleepy voice was so hot. It made me want to jump his bones. I laughed, slightly.

"Yes, silly Logie!" I smiled at him and he looked at me and smiled back. My eyes flickered to his lips. They looked so soft. I leaned forward for the second time, trying to kiss him. I heard his breath hitch and he looked at me with the same intensity as last night in the pool.

A loud knock on the door broke us out of our trance and I jumped startled and fell out of his bed landing on the ground with a thud and an 'oof'.

"Breakfast! You two better hurry up before James and Carlos eat all the pancakes!" I heard by baby sister, Katie, yell. I sighed and got up off the floor.

"Come on, Logie." I said, reluctantly and walked over to my closet and put on a random shirt and took off my sweatpants, sticking my boxer covered butt out toward Logan on purpose. I like teasing, and I hope that he does enjoy it himself. From the way that he has been acting around me, it cleared it up for me that he does feel the same way back, if not love, it was a crush. I smiled feeling his eyes on me. I pulled up the jeans wiggling my butt to put on a good show. When I turned around I saw him with all the sheets over him and looking at me wide-eyed and pink cheeked. Wow, he looked so much hotter and I didn't think that was possible. I smirked at him and walked out of the room.

The smell of breakfast pancakes filled my nose and my mouth watered. I was starving, especially since I didn't eat dinner last night. I was to busy freaking out. When I got to the dinning room the scene was hilarious. Carlos was shoving a whole pancake into his mouth, James was laughing, Katie was muttering that Carlos was an idiot and my mom had her head in her hands shaking her head as well. I chuckled and grabbed myself some pancakes as I sat down next to James and dug in. I was on my second pancake by the time Logan came out to join the living world. I felt myself daydreaming all the things that I needed to do at the sight of him.

I felt myself jumping across the table knocking Logan onto the ground as he just sat down and I lied on top of him sealing his lips with mine as James and Carlos cheered. My mom complained about the mess and Katie screaming about her eyes.

I shook my head pulling myself out of my thoughts as Logan sat down across from me and smiled shyly at me. I needed to kiss him soon. Tonight. Now I gotta think how. James is really good at this stuff so now I just gotta ask him. I ate four pancakes before I felt full.

"Now my heart goes boom, boom, boom.  
Like a million notes a minute and I don't know how you did it.  
Now my heart goes boom, boom, boom.  
So let's put our song on replay!"

My phone went off. Yes, that is mine and Logan's duet that got leaked, so we never got Carlos or James to sing with it. And yes, it is my ringtone, and one of my favorite songs. I saw Logan smile and blush at my ringtone. I looked at my phone and noticed it was a text from Kelly, letting me know to tell everyone we won't have practice today, her and Gustavo were going out of town. Perfect.

"No practice today, guys!" I said smiling and putting my phone back into my pocket.

"Sweet! Carlos you know what that means!?" James said looking at Carlos. Carlos smiled, put on his helmet he seems to always pull out of nowhere and tapped it twice.

"Pool time!" Carlos yelled and him and James bolted into their room to change.

"I have to take Katie to more auditions so she can stay in the Palmwoods School. Be good, okay?" My mom said pointing between me and Logan. "Keep an eye on James and Carlos, don't let them break more stuff."

"WE CAN HEAR YOU, MOMMA KNIGHT!" Carlos and James yelled from their room. "We are MEN, now, Momma Knight." Carlos added as he walked out of their bedroom and into the living room. James came down the swirly slide and accidentally crashed into a table breaking the picture that was on it.

"James...clean that up!" Mom yelled before her and Katie left. James groaned and went to get a broom.

As James passed me and put his hands on my shoulders and whispered "tell him over ice cream." Remember when I said me and James are a lot a like? Here was another reason, we can always tell when one of us wanted to talk to them. We always knew when the other was struggling. He is like the best brother ever, I don't know where I would be without him. Well I wouldn't be creative on how to go about things, I'd be more straight up.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" I turn and asked Logan. He looked at me and smiled while nodding. I got up and went to get my wallet.

When I came out I saw Logan hugging Carlos as Carlos whispered something to him and made him giggle. I felt the possessive Knight come out in me. NO! THAT'S MY JOB! I felt jealous anger boil up in me as I stomp over and pulled Logan away and shot a glare at Carlos and he just winks at me. The nerve. If he wasn't one of my best friends I'd kill him. Logan is just laughing as I pull him away and he hugs me around the waist squeezing me a little. I melted and softened at his touch and happiness. But then he pulled away and I made my frown evident on my face. We didn't talk on the way to the ice cream parlor. I was both happy and upset about it. It gave me a chance to think about how I was going to ask/tell him but I missed the sound of his voice.

"One vanilla cone, and one chocolate chip cookie dough cone." I smiled my famous Knight smile at the girl behind the counter and she blushed and punched the order in.

"T-that'll be $4.50." She stammered. I smiled and handed her a five, but she just shook her and telling me it was on the house and she winked at me. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Logan who had his arms crossed and looking off in a different direction with a weird look on his face. I looked back at the girl and looked at her name tag. Maya. Hmm. Interesting name.

"Here you g-go, s-sir." Maya said handing me the two cones.

"Thanks, Maya. I like that name, it's very interesting." She blushed and I gave the Logan his favorite ice cream cone and dug into mine. We walked out of the parlor and just walked wherever, I wasn't really paying attention, I was to busy staring at Logan.

"Why did you do that?" He asked me after taking a big lick out of his cone.

I shrugged, "we got free ice cream though, didn't we?" He rolled his eyes at me and began to lighten up a little. I smiled at him and watched as he ate his ice cream. It was so mesmerizing. I could tell he knew I was watching him, because he started making a show out of it.

I groaned and grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a near by alley. I smiled when I heard him squeak in surprise as I pulled him away, dropping our ice cream cone and I pushed him against the alley wall.

"Kendall, what are..." He drifted off when I put my hands on both sides of his head and he looked at me with so much feeling. I leaned towards him to where our lips were about to touch.

"Finishing what I started." I whispered against his lips before finally sealing them with my own.

The sparks were everywhere. It felt amazing. My hands went to his waist as his curled into my hear. I moaned and kissed him deeper. This was just how I imagined it. His lips were so soft and moved in sync with mine, fitting like a perfect puzzle piece. We were made for each other. I snuck my tongue out asking for permission as they traced his lips. He opened up and our tongues met. Even more fireworks exploded in my head. We pulled away way to soon but we are human and need to breathe.

"I love you." He whispered to me. I beamed at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

How do you guys like it? The next one will be up soon! Please read and review!

"Featuring You" is another amazing song by Logan and Kendall. If you never heard of it, I suggest you go to youtube and listen to it! Just like Next Step!


	5. Step5: IsWhenYouLeftThoseTearsInYourE ye...

For the last chapter I would like to thank: PenaPenguin for letting me use her name for the ice cream lady.  
For this chapter I would like to thank: IHeartLoganPH for letting me use her IP address :)

{But I suggest you follow those guys ^ if you have a twitter (Or me Carlitos_Lover)}

Do you guys know which 180 necklace Kendall owns? I do think it's the black one but I want to make sure before I place an order for that one, encase it is the Dark Brown one.

Any-who, here is the next installment in "Next Step". I hope you guys enjoyed my story so far! Only a few chapters left(:

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, I do not own "Next Step", I do not own the account IHeartLoganPH

ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Step 5: Is When You Left Those Tears In Your Eyes

The rest of my day was bliss, I had him. I had Logan. I have never been this happy in my life. Logan and I stayed out and made this day our official first date. After the alleyway we walked down the boardwalk together and decided to go bowling. I suck at bowling so bad and everyone laughed at me when I asked for bumpers **(1)**. I still ended up losing. I'm not even going to tell you the score it was so bad. But Logan was really sweet and hasn't picked on me about it. That's why I love him.

We walked into the apartment with my arm around Logan's shoulders and laughing our heads off. We stopped when they looked at us wearing upset and concerned faces. By 'they' I mean, my Mom, Katie, Carlos, James, Mr. Bitters, and Buddha Bob. I dropped my arm from around Logan and frowned.

"What's going on?" I asked stepping forward.

"it's all over the news, all over the papers...haven't you seen?" Mr. Bitters asked looking painfully at me. My eyebrows furred in confusion and looked at Logan.

"What's allover the news? You guys look like somebody died...somebody died didn't they?" Logan asked stepping back putting a hand on his mouth.

"No, sweetie, no one died." Logan's features softened a little with that news. "Just tell us about what you guys did today." My mom said. I'm so confused. But they all look so upset. What is going on?

"We had ice cream..." Logan said, looking at me silently asking if we should say. I didn't take my eyes off of him.

"We started dating, and we went on a date." He blushed and I smiled, I turned to look at them. My smile quickly faded to see them all nodding at me. How would they...oh...oh no...My face paled and I looked at Logan, and he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"How?" He whispered.

"Pictures," James said, "but trust me, guys, you don't want to see what they are saying." James walked towards us and gave me a hug. "Don't let him look, please, he doesn't need to go through middle school again." He whispered in my ear, just low enough for only me to hear. I nodded and put my hand on Logan's shoulder as James pulled away. Logan held onto that hand. I hate to see my Logie in pain, but we will get through this.

"I, uh, turned off the cable in here. They say it was bad stuff and I don't want you guys to go through that." Buddha Bob told us and we nodded understandingly.

Katie walked up to us. "I'm sorry, big brother. But Hollywood relationships are always hard. Congrats on snagging a hottie though." She smiled at Logan and he blushed.

"Katie!? Are you over your major crush on me?" James asked, smiling really big.

She turned around and yelled, "I NEVER HAD A CRUSH ON YOU!" And turned and stormed to her room. She didn't think I noticed, but she is my little sister. I notice the blush she got on her cheeks, the blush was a lot darker than her angry blush, I can tell the difference. I smiled inwardly.

"Do you guys want any corn dogs?" Carlos asked holding his helmet in his hands and looking sheepishly at us.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Logan stood up and left leaving me to watch him leave.

"We are all really sorry about the way it got out and how people are acting." Mr. Bitters apologized, placing a hand on my shoulder. This is really out of character for him, but I like it when he's nice to us.

"Thanks, but it isn't your fault. I should have been more careful about everything. Gustavo is gonna kill us." I said, smiling weakly and looking down. "I guess I should check what they are saying."

"Be careful," he said before him and Buddha Bob left.

My mom walked up and kissed my cheek, "I love you, honey, never forget that."

"I won't, Mom." James, Carlos and Mom understood I had to look alone so they all went to bed. I decided it was now or never and went to the computer and logged into my twitter and looked at my mentions, taking a deep breath and letting it out. A lot of them were hurtful and some of them were nice.

_Ugh Hockeyforever is dating 1LoganMitchell? Fuckin' Fags._

_I ALWAYS KNEW bigtimerush WERE FAGS 1LoganMitchell Hockeyforever_

_They make an adorable couple OMG Hockeyforever 1LoganMitchell jlyousp4eZ_

_KOGAN! I've waited so long for this 1LoganMitchell Hockeyforever L4ejfO3eri_

Those pictures that they uploaded of us were adorable! I'm so glad some of our fans accepted us. But those tweets kept alternating. Some were good, some were bad. I checked my followers realizing I gained a lot more followers giving me over two million now. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I read a few more before I went to join my boyfriend in bed. When I got there I noticed Logan had a computer on his lap. Oh no. His eyes looked hurt. I quickly pulled the laptop away from him and grabbed him into a hug.

"It's okay, Logie, babe." I said, he just shoved me off and that hurt. He took back his laptop.

"I'm not fucking fragile, Kendall." He snapped. I sighed and sat at the bottom of his bed. "These comments are so rude. Does not one person want us together!?" He ran his fingers threw his hair. He tried to put up a front with me but I saw the tears that welled up in his eyes that he didn't want to fall.

"Look up IHeartLoganPH." I said softly, looking at him. He did as I said and saw all the positive comments, saying how amazing we are together. How it was the best news she has ever heard. He smiled a little, clicked the follow button, just like I had, and even tweeted her a simple thank you for everything. He shut off his laptop, then he looked at me, those tears still in his eyes, before he rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

I know what you guys are thinking, "I thought you switched P.O.V.s each chapter! Why was this Kendall's?" I wrote this in Kendall's because it sounded better for this to happen to Logan, the next one will also be a Kendall P.O.V. but two after that will be Logan's but the last one will again be Kendall.

**(1)** I actually have to use bumpers because I suck at bowling. Lol

This wasn't really long, but a lot of the chapters aren't going to be that long.

Read and Review please! :D


	6. Step 6: I Don't Even Know What I Did

I am so sorry that I haven't updated this is a while, I have been busy, and honestly I forgot as well. This chapter isn't going to be long, but quite short. It is only 2 and a half pages in my notebook. Oh well!

I am also going to start on another Kogan story as soon as I can! I hope you all check it out!

Anyway: This story was inspired by Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt's song "Next Step".

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I own the song "Next Step".

* * *

Step 6: I Don't Even Know What I Did

The next month passed in a blur, a lot of the hype died down and we were able to go out into public again, rarely though. Gustavo didn't really care about the gossip. He was just happy we got new fans and aren't emotionally traumatized. He shows how he cares in his own way, I guess. Logan's happiness is slowly returning to his eyes. I've been trying to get him happy by sprinkling him with girts and being romantic. Carlos even made me and Logan a romantic candle light dinner, granted the meal was microwavable corn dogs, but it was still cute.

The good thing, besides me having Logan, about our relationship was Camille. She stopped slapping and making out with Logan, I was extremely happy about that, and as far as I could tell he was as well.

We spent our days cuddling on the couch watching movies because Buddha Bob hasn't reconnected the cable back and because we still shouldn't be seen in public together for some reason still. I thought it was weird because the hype seemed to have died down, and I have been able to sneak outside everyone in a while, to get some ice cream for everyone, or Chinese. They all knew I did that, but apparently they paparazzi had absolutely no clue. maybe it was because I wore a fake mustache. And that is where I am now, at a grocery story buying a cute teddy bear for Logan.

When I found the perfect one and head back to Apartment 2J. Logan wasn't there. Disappointed I sat on the couch with the new furry stuffed animal and turned on the TV. Buddha Bob must of reconnected the cable while I was out because the TV was working.

"Yo, Kendall!" I heard James yell from the top of the swirly slide, that was just outside James and Carlos' room. They the only room on the second floor because Carlos wanted to be able to use the swirly slide whenever he could, while mine and Logan's room, along with My Mom and Katie's room remained on the first floor.

"Y'ello, James!" I yelled back at him, and watched as he slid down the slide and came to sit next to me.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked and smiled sheepishly. I turned off the TV, and turned to face him. I nodded, and he added, "Is Carlos here?" That's his big question? Wow, okay.

"Not that I know of, why?" I pressed hoping there was more then that stupid question. James looked around and then back to me.

"I ... I think I'm in love with him." My eyes widened in shock. "I mean I can't stop thinking about him and he makes my heart beat faster...you know?" I smiled at him. This was so cute! I opened my mouth to speak but another voice interrupted mine.

"Ooooh, James! Who is 'him'?" Carlos asked walking into the apartment, holding a towel and drying his hair from, what I assumed was the pool. I looked at James who was stammering and wide-eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. Good thing Carlos was oblivious to a lot of things.

"BYE!" James just yelled and jumped off the couch, crawled up the swirly slide and ran to their shared room. Carlos just watched him and pouted.

"Go after him, 'Los." I said and turned and playing with the new teddy bear.

I jumped out of my skin when the door was violently slammed open then slammed shut. I turned to see a furious Logan with tears streaming down his face. He just stomped to our room, and didn't look at me. I ran after him, holding the bear.

"Logie?" I called after him as he slammed the door in my face.

"Go fuck yourself, Kendall," was all the response I got. What the hell did I do? I tried to open the door but it was locked. I tried for an hour for him to open up and talk to him but he refused. Well actually he just ignored me, but that is still refusing. After a while I grew tired and sat on the floor and leaned my head against the door and fell asleep, clutching the teddy bear I bought him.

* * *

Short and to the point. Now...What did Kendall do?


	7. Step7:HappenedWhen I Walked Out The Door

Next Chapter!

This story was inspired by Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt's song "Next Step".

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do I own the song "Next Step".

* * *

Step 7: Happened When I Walked Out The Door

I don't understand why he would do this to me. Granted I didn't ask him, I just stormed into our room and told him to fuck off. What Jo told me just stung. But I always thought Kendall hated him, but if that's where he goes when he sneaks out, supposedly, he must not hate him. That's why it always takes him so long, he tells us he walks where he is going so he will be out really late, he probably has _him_ drive him wherever he is going. I cried myself to sleep with horrible dreams of how Kendall was cheating on me with Jett.

{EARLIER THAT DAY}

"Logan!" I heard and turned to see Jo running up with a sad expression on her face. "I'm so sorry for what happened, I know it must of been horrible!"

I shrugged, "well it's over now so it doesn't affect me much. I mean I was a little upset at first from what everyone was saying but a few people helped me through it."

"How did Kendall take that?" She asked me looking at me weird.

"He was shocked at first but he wasn't that upset, I mean our fans helped a lot." I explained. Now she's looking at me really strange.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned. Now I'm confused.

"What are _you _talking about?"

"Kendall cheated on you with Jett." I felt my heart shatter. He ... what. Tears started coming down my face. "Oh...oh no...you haven't heard yet."

"He...he is cheating on me? He wouldn't...he wouldn't..." She pulled me into a hug and I cried in her arms.

"Jett told me about it. I told him I wouldn't tell anyone but you deserved to know."

{PRESENT}

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Go AWAY, Kendall!" I yelled at the door then buried my face back into my pillow.

"It's me and Carlos, Logan. Talk to us." I sighed. They will help me with what to do. I get up and opened then door for them. As soon as they get in the room I slam the door again and I locked it once more. I turn to face my best friends and they pull me into a big hug and I started crying again. James led me to my bed and sat me down. He pulled away and wiped my ears away. Carlos crawled to the other side of James and looked at me sympathetically.

"Tell us what happened, Loges." Carlos said looking at me. I told them what happened with Jo, and watched as James' soft eyes turned to burning fury. He told Carlos to stay there and Carlos hugged me as James stormed out of the room. A few seconds later we heard screaming and I flinched into Carlos.

"KENDALL! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" There was a noise and then the sound of someone falling into something and a crash.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!?"

I pulled away from Carlos and looked him in the eyes and I saw something there.

"So, you and James, huh?" He looked at me shocked as a blush spread across his face and he looked sheepishly down. "Why didn't you tell me?" I sniffled.

"We just got together last night. You knew I liked him." I've known he's liked James forever. Remember when I talked about knowing Carlos' secret? This would be that secret. I smiled, he liked James longer than I have like Kendall and that's saying something. I liked Kendall when we first met in middle school, but James, Carlos, and Kendall knew each other from Kindergarten. It's just adorable. That's why Carlos is my confidant, we were both okay with each other.

My stomach started rumbling and Carlos smiled and pulled me to his side as he stood up. "Let's get you some corn dogs." I groaned but smiled, I was really hungry I just didn't want to leave my room. We slowly crept out of the hallway and toward the kitchen. We noticed James cleaning up a mess we heard earlier, but no Kendall. I grew braver at that and walked to the end table next to the couch was broken along with the lamp on the table.

"What happened here?" I asked James, he looked at me sadly.

"A mistake," was his reply before finishing and leaving. I looked at Carlos who looked longingly after him. I sighed.

"Go." He looked at me and I laughed. "I can make my own food." He smiled hugely and ran after James. I chuckled at how excited he was and went to the fridge.

The first thing I noticed was a chocolate cake left over from when Momma Knight made it for us. i don't know where her and Katie are at the moment, but I didn't really care. I was alone and able to eat my feelings. I heard a commotion coming from outside the door. I put the cake on a plate and grabbed a fork and walked toward the door.

"...me alone. Stop following me." Silence. "Seriously leave me al-mmmph," Kendall's voice was cut off and I opened the door. My jaw dropped. My cake, plate and fork dropped to the ground and I screamed.

Kendall pushed Jett away and ran toward me but I avoided his touch and ran toward my room glacing at James and Carlos through my tears as they ran out to see what happened. I locked my self in my room again, refusing to ever come out.

Jo was right.

* * *

Did you expect that? I didn't either o.o

Maya that wasn't what you thought he did :P haha


	8. Step 8: We Aren't Even Friends Anymore

I do not understand my thinking for this chapter, but enjoy!

This story was inspired by Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt's song "Next Step".

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do I own "Next Step".

* * *

Step 8: We Aren't Even Friends Anymore

The rest of the weekend just went as I stayed in my room, James and Carlos took turns comforting me and bringing me food. They kept trying to convince me to talk to Kendall about it because they have. They just don't want to pressure me because they have known me for so long that if I am pressured I break down, screaming, crying and basically become a dick. I know I should talk to him, but I needed time. I saw him kissing Jett for Christ's sake! The love of my life was actually cheating on me! It killed me inside. I just sit on my bed curled up in the corner and James and Carlos worry because I won't eat. Every once in a while I will drink some water and use the restroom. I understand why it worries them, if it was reversed I would worry as well.

Every hour Kendall tries to get into our room, but every time I have Carlos or James make him go away. He just feels bad I found out. When James left me alone I went to my desk and pulled out a stationary paper and stared writing addressing it to Kendall. I know what you are thinking, no, I am not stupid enough to kill myself over this. I'm telling him: Goodbye, that it's over, we aren't friends, and I'm going back to Minnesota to continue my dream of becoming a doctor. I sealed it and made all the calls I needed to, before walking out the door only to come face to face with Kendall. I mentally cursed myself for not looking at the clock. He looked at me pleadingly.

"Lo-" I stopped him by giving him the letter and pushing past him. My act needed to stop. I'm done hiding. I'm done crying. I am going to do what I want. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV ignoring the blonde that was staring at me. "Logan...please." I just ignored him. That's how it continued fro the next tow days. Kendall would try to speak to me and I'd ignore him.

I am acting better for James and Carlos, they deserve a happy Logan and fun Logan for their last few memories of him before he leaves for Minnesota. And they loved it, well the way I was acting. They tell me he's even more of a wreck then I was. I don't believe that though, he has nothing to be a wreck about. I'm just surprised he hasn't gone after Jett anymore.

"I'm going back to Minnesota." I tell Carlos while we were down by the pool lounging in the chairs. He looked flabbergasted. I do have to admit that I just said it out of no where, but I needed to tell them.

"What!? Why!? What about me and James? What about Big Time Rush? What about your fans?" He said sadly. I sighed.

"I can't take it anymore. You'll all be okay without me, I bring the band down anyway. I know it. I don't do what you guys do, I just do everything differently. I'll come to see your shows in Minnesota, get VIP tickets," I laughed and poked him, he smiled. "We can get our picture taken and everything!" Carlos just laughed. "Besides, it isn't my dream, my dream is to be a doctor."

"I know, Logie. If that is what you want I'm not gonna stop you. When are you leaving?" He looked down sadly.

"I called my mom and dad, they got me tickets this weekend so in two days. Ms. Knight knows about it and she is making sure I get on the plane alright. Gustavo was pissed at first, but Kelly calmed him down. You guys will be fine and just remember I love all of you alright?"

* * *

Did anyone expect that to happen? Haha I didn't either! :D


	9. Step 9: Is --

Last chapter guys! Now this step is not in the song, but someone requested something so I had to make it :P

This story is inspired by Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt's song "Next Step".

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do I own "Next Step".

* * *

Step 9: Is -

"HORTENSE LOGAN MITCHELL!" I yelled at him. I can't believe he was leaving me like this! He hasn't even spoken to me since that night a week ago! I deserve to be heard out after all! I didn't cheat on Logan, Jett just told me he loved me, he wanted me to himself and threw himself at me. Jo was in on it, wanting me again, they hitched up a plan together. Camille told me. "You cannot leave like this!" I came up beside him trying to pull him away from his suitcase he was packing. He was putting up a good fight, but I have always been stronger. I turned him towards me and he started punching my stomach. It didn't hurt because he was doing it while crying. I hate seeing him hurt. This week was so hard for me. It almost literally killed me. His punches grew weaker as I held him in place. Suddenly he gave up and pulled me into a hug and cried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, crying myself.

"Logan will you please listen to me?" All I got was crying as a response, but he wasn't pushing me away or leaving. I was going to take the opportunity. "Logan, please, don't leave me. I didn't cheat on you! I would never do that! I love you, Logan. You! Jett is a self-centered dick! He told me he loved me and was going to take me from you, I punched him in the face. Then he followed me to the apartment and he kissed me, but I pulled him off. Logan, babe, please, believe me." I pleaded, tears running down my face. He can't leave me and move away. If he moved back, I would follow him back to Minnesota, just to be near him. He pulled away, sniffled and rubbed his eyes, but he still wouldn't look at me, he just looked down. I reached down, since he was shorter than me, to wipe away his tears and kissed his forehead, I missed that spark reminding me of how perfect he was, not that I needed reminding.

"Really?" He said, looking down still. I responded my kissing him with all my love. He started to kiss me back and I almost screamed with delight. He felt my love, I just know it. I pulled back smiling at him, my biggest smile yet. Then he looked at me, really looked at me. For the first time in weeks he actually looked at me. "What...what happened to your eye?" My smile faded remembering that.

"James punched me. We talked it out though, he knows I wouldn't hurt you." It was like I could almost hear the gears turn in his head. He then smiled and laughed, my heart swelled with joy at that magical sound coming from his mouth. I laughed with him and pulled him into the biggest hug I could muster. I pulled away a little to rest my forehead against his and look him in the eyes. "Please, don't leave me."

The next word out of his mouth was the best word I have ever heard.

"Never."

* * *

The End. :D

When you look my way,  
Nothing left to say,  
Just the way that I feel.  
It's all I can do:  
Not to touch your lips,  
Not to kiss your face.  
Nothing left to say.

Let's take it to the Next Step.  
'Cause we've never been there before.  
Let's take it to the Next Step.  
'Cause my heart can't take anymore.

Let's take it to the Next Step.  
All better for letting go.  
Let's take it to the Next Step.  
Or never, ever, know.


End file.
